We are concerned with understanding and improving blood donor motivation and recruitment in Massachusetts. The project focuses on three related activities. 1. Understanding the attitudes of potential donors, the sources of these attitudes, and the effective use of a wide range of media for donor education and motivation; 2. Analysis of the management and coverage of blood collection activities, including the people involved and the incentives to which they work; 3. Conducting and monitoring several experiments in improving blood collection campaigns.